1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP)[unreadable] The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP student was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, eight graduate students from 5 of university partners participate in the NINR GPP program and Two recently sucussfully defended their doctoral dissertation. Two new GPP students enrolled in the fall of 2008 are currently taking course works at the partner universities and they will be transferred and start research subjects on NIH campus in 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR intramural also sponsors a two-month, intensive summer research training program, Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 9 classes have been successfully offered by NINR IRP and up to date, a total of 160 nurses from 30 states have completed this program. The class of 2009 will be the tenth offering of this program and is currently under preparation. Applications will be accepted on December 1st via an on-line application system. [unreadable] [unreadable] SGI graduates are successfully building programs of research in genetics related to nursing; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in nursing curricula in schools of nursing across the country. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. NINR Summer Internship Program[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR participate in the NIH summer internship program and 2 students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR intramural investigator and research staff. These students present their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. New Pre/Postdoctoral Trainees in the IRP of NINR[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR recently recruited 3 postdoctoral trainees, who are initiating their research projects in the Symptoms Management Branch of the Intramural Research Program.